Legends of Roika: New Age
by pyrus0zero
Summary: Five years ago, her oldest brother, Kabuki, went missing with out a trace. Now Crystal is finally old enough to start her adventure and go looking for him. Watch as she and her other brother, Sky, travel all over Roika. Along the way the will meet new people, see new places, and discover a sinister plot against Roika.


In the beginning there was the goddess of Roika, Rhisis. One day, Rhisis drew energies from three aspects of herself and created the Three Clown Gods. Bubble, who represented Rhisis' joy and purity. Shade, who represented her fear and rage. finally Iblis, who represented nothing more than her apathy and neutrality.

Shade, a being made up of Rhisis's anger, set about to destroy Roika and the mortals who lived there. She furiously severed a section of Roika and sent it afloat. She had hoped that the people living on this chunk of continent would soon perish. However, the land known as Madrigal, and with their own ingenuity and the Dwarpets, the Humans survived, rebuilt their cities, and began to strive once more.

Shade grew even more angry and created a race of creatures known as Masquerpets. Monsters with the sole purpose of killing and able to return to life even after they are slain. She sent them to destroy the people of Madrigal.

Hearing the sounds of battle and disapproving of Shade's actions, Bubble knew he had to intervene. He struck out at the Masquerpets with such might that he split Madrigal into 3 main continents and scattered the Masquerpets throughout them. Iblis, uncaring, simply watched and did nothing.

Even with her forces so divided, Shade did not stop her assault on the human. It started to seem like Shade would have won, had in not been for a guild of 8 brave men and women.

The Brave Hearts.

These were the great men and women, who kept peace and order among the people of Roika. Eight heroes stood up against the evil forces of the clown goddess, Shade. When monsters attack the cities, it was the Brave Hearts that would combat them. Each member contributing his or her own skills to the guild and to the cause.

Knight Hero Billaon. He was the leader of the heroes and Knight of Roika. His armor forever stained by the blood of Masquerpets. His massive blade was stronger than diamonds and sharper than a quill. Even when hordes of enemies would all attack him at once, his strength and unbreakable will would never let him fall.

Blade Hero Lynx. Second in command and known to all as the 'Flame Edge'. He could cut down any number of enemies down his path with the flames burning on his dual swords. His speed was said to be so fast that during a thunder storm, he was able to cut every bolt of lighting in half before any could touch the ground. This simple gesture leaves no more words of explanation.

Elementor Hero Lillip. After watching her family fall, she mastered the elements and vowed to bring an end to the war destroying her world. Calm as water, fierce as flame, sheer as ice, rough as earth, shocking as lightning, whirling like wind, thinking like mind. She trained for many years and hand more the earned her place among the Brave Hearts.

Psykeeper Hero Offerep. Mysterious and dark, she would only speak to the Knight Hero Billaon. It was rumored that Billaon defeated her in combat and she would eternally bound by honor to fight by his side. Her dark powers would even leave the enemies thoughts are unsafe.

Billposter Hero Roentel. He sworn to Aenn to defending her while she brought healing and life abilities to him. A deity sworn in prayer to the goddess Rhisis. His strength was said to be equal to that of Knight hero Billaon. His powerful fist could shatter any defense.

Ringmaster Hero Aenn. Although not a fight like the rest she brings healing and life abilities while her older brother swore to defend her and those of her fellow Brave Hearts. Like Rhisis, Aenn breathes life through her manipulations. Skills she had homed so great, she could even return the recently killed back to life.

Ranger Hero Hynan. His sure eye and swift feet made him perfect as an advanced scout to the heroes Army. His weapon of choice was his bow. no matter the target, big or small, each arrow would find their mark. His tactical mind . No shot has ever missed it's target.

Jester Hero Curenen. Youngest of the Heroes in a world of seemingly inescapable sadness, his laughter can be heard throughout the land. Nothing escapes the grasp of the Yo-Yo. To most this seemed like a silly weapon, but they would not think that for long.

The war between the Brave Hearts and Shade's forces was long and hard. Many lives were lost in the crossfire, but they didn't give up. after many years of fighting and when they bested all that was evil in the cities and sealed the most vile of creatures in dungeons all over Roika including the mistress of evil, Shade. The people rejoiced and as evil slowly expanded, so to did the victories of the Brave Hearts.

The Brave Hearts always stayed strong in numbers to insure the safety and well being of the commoners. Always on the looks out for new recruits to take up the mantle and fight for justice. As long as the Brave Hearts existed, evil would be not terrorize any life.

Until he came. Arma.

Out of all the recruits, Arma showed the most courage. Able to take on any challenge he faced. However while other recruits were chosen to become Brave hearts, Arma was denied passage. For the Billaon and others saw evil in his heart. Frustrated at this, Arma left and disappeared from the world. Billaon prayed to the Goddess that Arma would find his way to the light

It was many years later however, he found his prayer were not answered. Arma had returned and with him, his own guild he dubbed 'Dark Hearts'. A guild loyal to him and made up of fellow drop outs of the Brave Hearts along with other shady characters. He formed it for one purpose. To get revenge on the Brave Hearts and rule all of Roika. To further prove this point, he changed his name to 'Armageddon'. Thanks to Hynan, the Original members of the Brave hearts were able to learn a shocking truth.

Armageddon was able to gain entrance to the Forsaken Tower.

Once Shade's hideout. The Masquerpets still guard her throne room which was situated at the very top level. She would retreat here to regroup after a long day of mayhem and destruction. She summoned her most loyal Masquerpets and they swore an oath to guard it with their lives. With each level comes more challenging foes each more eager to for-fill his purpose. In the end near her defeat, Shade destroyed the Throne Room so it would not fall into enemy hands but still her loyal subjects guard. Diligently they await the glorious day of her return in the hopes of restoring her to her rightful throne.

For Armageddon, to be able to enter meant there must have been a higher power at work. The Dark Hearts strategically attacked areas all over Roika. Areas filled with people. The Dark Hearts knew even with their superior power, they were no match for the Brave Hearts vast numbers. So the began building a monster to contend with them.

Clockworks.

A large, majestic, mechanical, spider-like machine, that has a restless soul of his very own filled with nothing but pure hate. Clockworks is very dangerous towering over the land like an ancient Dinosaur. It's right arm was a massive sized blade that could cleave a forest. the other was a claw with that could crush mountains and doubled as a arm cannon which shoot a powerful laser.

Using this monstrous machine, they attacked. their first target the town of Saint Morning. A land of light and life, where is was said that the Goddess had blessed. It was here that the town of light would not only be engulfed in flames but also become a battle ground. This attack was meant to send a message to the Brave Hearts. A message of war.

Upset at the path that Arma had chose, the Brave Hearts comforted him. At time, Armageddon rage was so large, he would not stop until all the Brave Hearts were dead and Roika made his. The Brave Hearts would struggled against the Dark Hearts. Just as hope was beginning to to slip away, Brave Heart members from all over Roika came to help.

The Brave Hearts far outnumbered the Dark Hearts, but with their forces so divided to not only battle the Dark Hearts, but also to fight Clockworks and get the towns people to safety. And this became their down fall as more and more of them died. The town's people watched in horror as the Brave Hearts start to fall.

Even Billaon, their leader, was killed. Seeing the knight of Roika fall made many lose hope, until only so few was left. Lynx, one of the original members, never gave up. He alone rushed into the heart of the battle. Taking out any Dark Heart that stood in his way.

Until he stood in front of the man responsible for all this evil and death, Armageddon. Armageddon may have had a advantage in strength, but thanks to Lyxn's speed and years of experience, he was more the a match. The battle was fierce and many could feel the shock waves of their battle. In the end however, Lynx stood as the victory.

Armageddon refused to surrender. While Lyxn was facing him, he commanded Clockworks to shoot Lynx from behind. Lynx quickly turned around and blocked the huge blast with his two swords. Lynx was pushed far back but he would not yeild. He could not afford to die. For all the Brave Hearts stood for, he could not die here.

Using all of his might as if possessing the strength of Billaon, he knocked the blast right back at the monster, Clockworks. The beast took the full force of its's own attack and was destroyed.

Seeing his ultimate creation destroy in such a manner shook Armageddon with fear as he tried to crawl away. Armageddon sat cowardly and defenseless begging for his life. As miserable as his life was, Lyxn spared him saying it was not the way of the Brave Hearts. Lyxn left him to live, to know that his plans to conquer all had failed and that his life was spared by the very once he hated. As he ran for his life, Lyxn stood as the last of the Brave Hearts. He looked to the heavens and asked a question that many could ask, but not get an answer.

How could this have happen?

Lyxn disappeared and with him, the Dark Hearts. Years passed and the people rebuild. However with the Brave Hearts gone, the monsters started to attack again. Though, the Brave Hearts were gone, their teaching did not. Inspired by the legends of the heroes and knowing full well that Madrigal is far from safe, they now train themselves to face Shade's Masquerpets.

Though they story had ended, new once began.

/

In a small house of the sky island, Flaris, a young girl with medium long black hair with red highlights opened her green eyes excited. She took her bath and put on the standard vagrant cotton armor. An armor used by those who are about to their training. A simple armor made of cotton. Brown shirt, brown gloves, brown boots, and a red skirt.

She grabbed her wooden sword and shield and looked over herself. She was finally old enough to take part in training in the same arts the heroes of old used.

"Crystal, hurry up!" a voice yelled from down stairs. "Your gonna be late!"

"Coming Sky!" Crystal said as She came down and met Sky.

Sky is her older brother with a dark blue Mohawk. He had started training 1 year before her. Currently he is in his 2nd class. Level 34 Assist class. he wear the storm set armor with a talin knuckle on his right arm and shurain shield on his left.

Sky smiled at her and said, "About time, Shrimp."

She hit him angerly with her wooden sword. "I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Lets go!" he said as he headed out the door first.

Crystal was about to follow until she turned back to a picture frame on the wall. She smiled at the picture of three kids. Two boys and one young girl smiling in the pic. One of the boys was wearing the boys version of the vagrant with his wooden sword raised up high while the other two looked happy for him.

"I'm off, big brother," She said as she then followed Sky out the door. "Wait for me!"


End file.
